Percy Jackson The God
by EmptyDeath
Summary: After the war against the Titans, 'Ol Drama Queen brings them to Olympus. He gives the people who helped the most. (Tyson, stick. Grover Lord of the Wild. Annabeth is the Architect) But, after Annabeth breaks Percy's heart by breaking up, Percy becomes a god of MANY powerful things. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Reviews that help the story are accepted, no flames please.
1. Percy Jackson becomes a god

After Tyson got his stick, Grover became The Lord of the Wild and Annabeth become the Architect of Olympus. It was time for the biggest gift of the century. It was time for Percy Jackson to recieve his gift.

"Persues Jackson, for saving Olympus all of the gods have agreed to give you godhood" Zeus thundered. ( **Hahaha thundered get it? This is why I'm alone...** )  
Percy was shocked after hearing those words. Him, godhood? Yes, he helped saved Olympus, but so did all of the other demi gods in the battle. Percy then thought of Annabeth, his true love and how this would affect her. She was now the archaeologist of Olympus and probably had to work a lot up there. He couldn't bring himself to doing it and breaking her heart.  
"Lord Zeus, may I have time to speak to Annabeth alone?" Percy asked Zeus with hopeful eyes. Zeus grumbled about mortals never having an answer, but nodded to Percy anyway.  
Percy and Annabeth walked outside of the doors that protected them from the earshot of the other gods. Or so they thought.  
"Annabeth, I can't leave you and become immortal while you stay mortal I ne-" Percy was interrupted by the words that came out of Annabeth's mouth.

"Percy, I need to tell you something important." Annabeth said with a sad look on her face. Percy quickly nodded and saw that her usually stormy grey eyes which held knowledge quickled to a dull grey.

"P-Percy, I think we should break up." Annabeth said with no emotion in her voice.  
Percy's heart sunk with those seven words. He remembered the times they spent together. From, "You drool when you sleep" then to the time they spent in the labyrinth. All the sorrow he felt over his life came crashing into him.

"Wh-why Annabeth, I thought we loved eachother?" Percy had tears coming down his face faster than rain could come down on a rainy day.

"I can't do it anymore" Was all Annabeth said as she walked back into the throne room.  
Percy couldn't take it. He had so much rage he had to let out.  
With a monstrous rawr, all the water that was in Olympus (Which was surprisingly a lot) went into the air. Lightning was in the sky hitting houses and gods. Olympus trembled with the power of the Earthshaker's son. All the water came down and destroyed Olympus (minus the Throne Room). Lightning hit the water and since water is a conductor of electricity all the minor and major gods were shocked (Literally and figuratively.) Percy barley had any power left, but enough to stumble back into the Throne Room with a tired face.

What he saw in front of him was scary. Poseidon had Annabeth by the throat chocking her while Athena tried to pry the mighty hands of the Sea God of her daughter.  
 **(Cursing ahead, just saying. Can people tell me where to warn people about this? First fanfiction this is for me, young padawan.. or master...)**  
"GET YOUR GRIMY ASS HANDS OF MY DAUGHTER, YOU BASTARD." Athena yelled with rage.  
"HOW DARE SHE, YOU SAW WHAT SHE MADE HIM DO TO OLYMPUS" Poseidon yelled, shaking Olympus.

"Dad, please let her go." Percy said saddened by the memory of what just happened, "She made her decision and thats that."  
Poseidon reluctantly let her go, but didn't stop glaring at the girl.  
Everyone returned to their seats and waited for the decision of Percy Jackson.

"Percy, do you accept our offer of becoming a god?" Zeus asked angry about how this little mortal had so much power.

"Lord Zeus, I ask you something" Percy said, "If I do become a god, can Hestia and Hades become an Olympain?"

"We must vote, whoever wants Hestia, Hades and Percy Jackson to become an Olympain, say I" Zeus said with a respectful glint in his eyes.  
If Percy was to become a god, he wants him to be an Olympain so he can watch him more. Over the years, Zeus has come to respect the boy, even if he doesn't show it.  
Everyone, minus Athena (of course) and the two people who never listen, Aprodite and Ares.  
Then suddenly, two thrones appeared.  
One which was red and was on fire. It wasn't a big fire like you might expect, but a soft, ( **does that make since)** low fire which makes you feel happy and warm.

The second one was the darkest black which had many gems all around the exterior of the throne. There was also bones that if you look close enough, you could see the famous wars that had a lot of death in them.  
Hestia ran up to Percy and tackled him to the ground and kept saying thank-you's again and again. She than ran to her throne with happiness and sat in it.  
All Hades did was walk over and gave him a handshake and walked over to his throne.  
"So, do I-" Percy never got to finish because the room lit up when three flashes appeared.

"All hail Percy Jackson, God of time, tides, heroes, hunt, liquids ( **Pontus is letting him have some control over liquids)** and creation." The Fates all said at once.  
With that, the Fates disappeared in a blinding light.  
A new throne appeared, but this throne was a sight to see.  
The throne had galaxies, stars, asteriods and many other things in space. On the back of his throne was a bow. Now just any bow, but a buetiful bow. The bow was a dark purple,almost black, with stars sprinkled around the bow. The string was gold with blue quiver was a dark blue with red Greek letters that said _Jackso_ n. The arrows were make out of every metal you could ever think of. You didn't need a quiver really, you could summon any kind of arrow you wanted. Explosive, invisible or sonic. With many more. On the side of the chair were gold clocks going all the way down to deci seconds, or the lowest time you can go down to. The best part about the throne were the cupholders.

"OH MY GODS, THERE ON CUPHOLDERS ON MY THRONE." Percy yelled in excitement as he ran up to his throne and sat in it.  
Percy didn't see the stares directed at him. They were thinking the same thing.  
'This boy got _Creation_ as a domain?'

"Well, Percy, today has been a long day, go rest and tomorrow we train on how to use your powers. Such as teleporting, not your domains, atleast not yet." Zeus said as he teleported away.

 **SORRY this story sucks. I felt the need to write a story or fanfic. I wrote this on a tablet took me three hours straight. This is my first fanfic ever. YES, there is a reason Annabeth (OMFG I SWEAR I HEARD A CACKLE, IT LATE AT NIGHT IM SCARED) broke up with Percy, this will be a deeper plot than Percy JUST becoming a god. Probably go into HOO. If you want more tell me...**  
 **All characters and reserves go to Rick Riordan you may leave, padawan.**


	2. Learning the basics

Annabeth's P.O.V.

It was the day of the rewards. The day the demigods got gifts from their parents. It was the day we should rejoice, but it was also the day I had to break up with Percy Jackson. I'm not going to say it was against my will either. Everyone has a choice, even if they don't know it, but the decision you make could change the world.

Grover, Tyson, Percy and I (with the rest of the demigods) opened the gigantic golden doors to the throne rooms. It was what I expected to see; Aphrodite and Ares making out (in less clothes than someone should have on it public if I may add), Apollo and Hermes making a list (most likely ideas for pranks), Zeus and Poseidon arguing about something, Dionysus slumped in his chair (drowsily, but awake), Demeter yelling about whole wheat cereal, Hera plotting against the people Zeus slept with and the rest of the gods staring straight ahead.

I saw Hestia in her eight year form wearing blue jeans and a T-Shirt that said "Keep the Peace" with a sparkly smiley face behind the words. She was poking at the Hearth while listening to the conversations of the other gods. Hades was in a corner alone and unhappy (like normal). He was wearing a black Alexander Amosu Vanquish II Bespoke suit (Look it up) with a black tie. The man looked shaken, his long black hair going in different directions and scars on his face.

"DEMIGODS!" Zeus thundered while playing with his bolt (I'm betting you that you thought of something else). "We have invited you here so we can give you gifts for guarding Olympus." All the gods nodded their heads quickly like they had no idea this was going to happen but they wanted to look like they planned this all along. Stereotypical Olympians for you.

"The first up is Tyson the Cyclops." Zeus said while looking at everyone other than Tyson.

I didn't get the rest because I started to doze off (Hey, I just fought a war, don't blame me).Percy poked me in the stomach and said, "Time for your award."

I jerked up at that; I had waited awhile to be recognized by Olympus and finally, here was my chance.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." Athena beamed with pride as I stood up and bowed to all the gods. I can't lie, I was really excited to get a gift. Even though it won't be as big as Percy's, it will be mine, and that's all that matters-right?

"Because of your service to Olympus, we have decided to make you the Official Architect of Olympus." Zeus blushed while looking at a nymph that was walking past them. "As the architect, you'll will rebuild Olympus the way YOU want-and even though we could snap our fingers rebuilding Olympus the way it was, I decided to make you important."

The moment I was allowed to go back to my seat, Percy kissed me on the lips. I know I don't deserve the kiss, but since it might be my last kiss with him; I really wanted to enjoy it. The kiss was salty; like always, it brought the ocean to my mind and how Percy and I always went there together. His sea green eyes staring into my stormy grey eyes with trust. He trusted me. Can I betray my f-

"Perseus Jackson. For saving Olympus, all of the gods have agreed to give you godhood." Zeus pulled me out of my thoughts after that. I looked at Percy, he looked frozen. I was frozen too, the moment was close. Percy asked Zeus if he could bring me out the throne room and talk to me. It was going exactly the way I was shown. He brought me out of the throne room and asked me a question; the question to break hearts.

"Annabeth, I can't leave you and become immortal while you stay mortal. I ne-" Percy tried to say. I could not handle the words coming out of his mouth, so I stopped him. "Percy, I can't handle this anymore."

His expression was quizzical. My favorite expression of his. "Annabeth, what are you-"

I interrupted him again. "Percy, don't you understand?" Tears were beginning to build up in my eyes, but I had to do it, for his sake. "I'm breaking up with you."

Percy's emotions played over his face, switching from a worried smirk to confusion, sadness, and anger. But when he spoke, his voice was calm, although a bit trembly.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you.

"Why not? If you're breaking up with me I ought to know why!"

His voice started to rise. The small cup of water in the corner of the room broke, and the water rushed out. The sea-green eyes I had gazed into so many times with love were a burning forest green, and I was almost afraid of him. But I couldn't back down now. Even if the future we could have had together was breaking apart before my very eyes, it was worth it to save Percy. The world needs him more then you do, the voice had told me.

"I just can't, okay?"

Percy looked for a moment like he has been in Tartarus, with the pit himself; his eyes burned with anger, yet they were colder than ice. The water that had spilled out of the teacup was rising at his side, threatening to drown me. But the water fell, lifeless, as Percy calmed down. For a moment it looked like he was going to respond, but he turned around and walked away.

I walked back into the throne room, surprised at what I saw. Every god was shocked except for Athena. Athena was slightly grinning, but trying not to show it; it looked like she knew this was going to happen. Hestia was trying to sooth Poseidon by hugging him, but it was obviously not working. If looks could kill, I'd be in Hades right now because every god, minus Athena and Hestia, was glaring daggers at me.

"Please Lady Hestia, don't let Lord Poseidon get up. Try everyth-" I was cut off by Poseidon getting up and pinning me against the door by the neck, choking me. I could hear Percy outside destroying Olympus and inside the throne room Athena tried to get the sea god off me.

Percy came in and told his father to let me go. His voice was dull and mourning, but he let me go. I fell to the floor unconscious but not before I heard my master's voice.

"You have done well, my servant." The voice cackled in my head and then left, an old cackle to fit the fact that they were apparently the oldest being in the universe.

Percy's P.O.V. (Took forever)

All the events that happened yesterday swarmed around in my head doing 360s. Annabeth broke up with me. I was made a god. A god of powerful things, no less. Annabeth broke up with me. I was in my father's palace on Olympus. Did I mention Annabeth broke up with me? Apparently when I was born, father made a room for me. The room had everything a kid my age could ask for. Annabeth would have liked it. The walls were a light baby blue, but they weren't that bad. On another wall was a 98" inch T.V. with every kind of gaming system you could wish for. The surround sound itself would make any techno nerd jump for joy. My bed was darker blue with an island right in the middle of it. Like any teenager's room, the floor was littered with clothes and some books (don't ask how those got in here). Annabeth would have liked them.

As a god, I could do things that mortals couldn't, like make rooms clean without lifting a finger. I had an idea to clean my room-and it was a good one, I promise. I thought of the floor that was littered with clothes and books and I thought of the closet that was currently empty being filled up with the clothes that were on the floor. I then thought of the books going to Athena's palace, with Annabeth. I snapped my fingers.

"Impressive." clapped Poseidon who had a smile on his face. I jumped. I hadn't heard him enter the room. "Even I couldn't get it on the first try. Oh, and you were supposed to be in the throne room fifteen minutes ago." I grumbled about just putting my clothes away but I went into the closet and put new clothes on. I decided not to a shower because I was already late and since I took one before I went to bed I was fine.

I walked into the throne room, excited to see what would happen on my first day being a god. On the way there, all the goddesses looked at me like I was eye candy. "I guess I am single now," I thought sadly. I opened the doors to the throne room and saw all the Olympians there, smiling at me. The only one not smiling was Artemis and she looked grumpy enough to burn the eyebrows off my face..

"PERCY, TODAY YOU WILL CHOOSE YOUR SACRED ANIMAL AND SYMBOL OF POWER!" Zeus boomed with lightning going to his right hand to both his hands. I instantly knew what I wanted as both of them.

"I would like Hellhounds as my sacred animal and I would like Riptide to be my symbol of power." I said as I walked towards the gods and held Riptide out for them so they could bless it. All the gods chanted in a language that was not Greek. "§Ìl¤œõ îv¦°šq," they chanted (Blesseth thou swordeth for thee gods sayeth this will be-th the power of-th a god). They glowed golden like the sword and suddenly the gods collapsed.

"Never in my godly life, have I had to put so much power in someone else's symbol." murmured Athena while she and the other gods got up from the floor and sat in their seats.

"What do you mean 'power in someone else's symbol'?" I asked, completely confused on what Athena was talking about. I put Riptide back into my pocket and listened to what she was going to say.

"Well, to make a symbol of power, each Olympian has to put some of their own power into the weapon, and the more the gods are trained of their power, the more power the weapon has." Explained Athena while looking sick. She must have lost a lot of power for my weapon, I realized.

"Since that's over, I guess Poseidon can train you on the basics of your godly power," Zeus interrupted shakily. "Oh, and Poseidon, don't kill him like the other god you killed." Zeus mumbled the last part but all the gods heard. Artemis scoffed with Athena while the males were laughing at that comment.

My father rolled his eyes and flashed him and I to the palace to get ready for the training.

We appeared into the practice room. The room itself was enormous, the walls painted sea-green with long banters of famous heroes who were trained here. The walls were stacked with shelves of armor (all sizes) and shields, big and small. I thought about a long sword, kind of like Riptide, that I saw on the shelf. Suddenly the exact blade I had been pondering about appeared in my hands. "Cool!" I exclaimed. "Now I can kill my enemies with different weapons!"I set it against a wall with four thrones. Each were green and blue clashing together with names on their sides. The names carved on the side indicated that they were meant for Triton, Amphitrite, Poseidon and I.

"Okay, Percy, we're first going to first focus on how to change your clothes with a 'snap'." Poseidon was grinning like a madman. This probably came from knowing that his son got godhood. I was ecstatic; I get to learn how to be a god! I have so many prank ideas now that I can pull off with the domains I received.

"This is the easiest one, so pay attention and you shall get it right. All you have to do is mentally think of the clothes you want to wear. For example, if I say 'sandals, a red scarf, blue Hawaiian shirt, clean white underwear and skinny jeans', all I then have to is 'snap' my fingers." Then Poseidon snapped and all the things he had said appeared on him.

'This should be easy.' I thought to myself. But since I'm Percy Jackson, I will mess up. Duh.

I thought of a simple blue long sleeved shirt, cargo pants, rainbow socks, blue underwear and Nike running shoes. I then snapped and clothes appeared, but not the ones I wanted to wear. Instead, I was wearing a brassiere and a small child sized diaper.

"GODS OF OLYMPUS!" Poseidon roared while laughing. He was on the floor rolling around with snot coming out of his nose, like a small child. I couldn't believe it, I did all the steps perfectly, until I thought of the moment when Charles who was dared to put this on and then ask Silena out on a date.

"PERCY, YOU HAVE TO KEEP FOCUSING ON THE CLOTHES AND NOT SOMETHING ELSE!" Father bellowed but he still couldn't stop laughing.

"I'll try harder next time and I will get it right." I murmured determinedly as I snapped my fingers and got into the right clothes. I high-fived my father while he still had a mad grin on his face.

"Okay, now that you have that down," Poseidon giggled, "we're going to start teaching you how to teleport." He got into the correct stance. I was excited to learn how to teleport, because I then can flash wherever I would like in the world.

"Okay, it's simple really. All you have to do is think of a name or picture the place you want and you flash there, after you snap your fingers." said Poseidon as he demonstrated by snapping his fingers and appearing behind me.

I thought of the spot behind Poseidon and I snapped my fingers. I was engulfed in a golden light and I fell on my butt looking at Poseidon's butt. I quickly got up but not before I saw my father on the floor laughing.

"That was good for your first time, but you have to work on your landing." laughed Poseidon as he got up. I wanted to know if he could do it the first time, but before I could ask there was a huge bang.

I got blasted against the aquamarine walls of the practice room, and glass shattered. I looked out the now-open window, and saw dead mermen and merwomen. I could hear screams from all around, and shock waves rippled through the water, along with blood.

A merman hurried in, scaring the wits out of me, and said the four words that got Poseidon and I running; "Sir, we're under attack."

A/N: Well, I didn't get this out on Thursday. Oops. I got a beta whose pen name is Shadowglow's Reign. Check her out if you like the series _Warriors_ or _Percy Jackson_. I might not be able to update Monday because I missed a lot of days of school (I was sick) so I have to do the homework. I'll update when I can.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, I am SO sorry I didn't post a chapter. I will post a new one next week.


End file.
